1. Technical Field
The technical field is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and apparatus for testing a digital-to-analog converter (DAC).
2. Description of Related Art
In computer systems today, many components include DACs. Some high speed serial (HSS) links, for example, include a number of DACs. Testing such DACs is often carried out with an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). The ADC, however, must have a higher resolution than the DAC being tested in order to achieve accuracy on the order of the smallest DAC step. The ADC is also an added element and must be part of a non-interfering connection network. The ADC itself must also be tested. Other methods for testing embedded DACs use a form of oscillation testing, usually relying on an integrator and counter to provide test data. These techniques employed to test DACs in the prior art have some inherent detriments. Realization of manufacturing test coverage and discrete observation of such DACs requires specific test circuitry which contributes to the overall area required for a design. A trade-off exists between the cost of test circuits in a design and the specific costs associated with the use of automated test equipment.